Just to be with you
by CC-PKR
Summary: Longing for the other was wrong.. Claude doesn't care.. he has to be with him..  ClaudexSebastian implied SebastianxCiel rated M for a reason.  Bahdfick


"Get up." He commands.

"Claude? Nngh.. it's barely sunrise.. wh-"

"GET UP." Claude commands, sterner now. Alois Trancy rubs his eyes, sitting up. He looks around lazily.

"why on earth am I getting up this early? I order you to let me rest! Leave!" Alois commands, ducking back under the covers.

Claude snaps. He takes out his pocket watch and CRUSHES it in his hand. He sits Alois up in bed then sprinkles the glass shards of the pocket watch onto the sheets and lays alois back down.

"AUUUGH!H! GLASS! IN MY FRIGGEN BACK!" Screams Claude.

"will you calm the hell down.?" Alois says, sitting up with glass shards sticking out of his back.

"now. why are we getting up this ear-"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Claude shushes Alois.

"cmon, we don't have much time!" Claude pulls alois out of bed and shakes him till all the glass falls out, whilst screaming in his face to wake him up:

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

He brushes alois's teeth by shoving the toothbrush down alois's throat cause it reminded him of the time he hung out with Ciel. Alois makes choking noises and Clade sighs, reminiscing..

He takes hold of alois's hand and sprints out of the mansion. Alois sheds a tear cause he didn't have time to say goodbye to the staff he treats like shit.

"w-where are we going?" asks ALOLis. Claude doesn't answer . he leads Alois into the woods and alois gets pine needles in his feet cause he doesn't have shoes on.

"ouch. Alois" says. They get to a clearing where Sebastian and Ciel are waiting. Alois is glad Ciel is also in his nightshirt cause Alois feels underdressed except ceils nightshirt is just a giant t-shirt with Garfield on it holding a coffee mug whilst thinking: 'I hate Mondays' Alois thinks it belongs to Sebastian then wonders if seb and ciel are sleeping together (authors note: YES.)

"ah… you made it.." Sebastian stares at Claude all lustful-like cause Claude is hot stuff. Claude looks at seb and takes off his glasses and flicks his hair and is like,

"I made it alright" He approaches Sebastian, grabs his waist and leans in to have a HAWT make-out scene but then Ciel clears his throat and ruins everything!

"you two. There'll be time for that later. We must first execute The Plan." Ciel tells the two demons, who look like they're gonna do it like rabbits .

"what plan? Whats going on?" Alois exclaims. The little blond flails his arms around, the bottom of his night shirt riding DANGEROUSLY HIGH. Everyone stares at his pale legs… Claude holds Sebastian's waist and looks the pretty, pretty demon in the eyes.

"hey did you see that episode where they showed Alois's past?" Claude asks. Sebastian nods.

"yeah, the one where Alois was a prostitute or something and he did it with some fat guy with hippo teeth. You were hot in that,Claude-y. *makes a cat meow noise*" Sebastian says. Claude blushes.

"yeah yeah anyway, uhh.. what was my point again..? oh yeah. Alois's legs um.. yeah I dunno where I was going with that, nevermind!" Claude laughs and Sebastian laughs, then their laughs start sounding like "mwahaha" cause theyre demons. Ciel growls, his face going like the Garfield on his shirt, all bored-like.

"FOCUS, YOU TWO! Look. We have to KILL William. remember?" the little earl grumbles.

Everyone freezes.

"what the HELL are you talking about" everyone asks in unison.

"THAT'S. THE PLAN." Ciel says.

"uhh. No its not? I thought the plan was to eliminate angela/ash !" Claude says. Sebastian nods quickly. Alois grabs a tree vine and swings off into the wilderness.

"hahaha, I lied about that. Anyway you have to do it cause you have to do what I say, bitch." Ciel smirks.

"well I don't have to!" Claude puts his hands on his hips and pouts. Sebastian crumples to the floor and cries like a wuss.

"Im forced to do it!" he shrieks. He shrieks and shrieks and wakes up the whole neighborhood and William falls from the sky, landing onto Sebastian's fist, instantly dying. Sebastian cries and cries and so does everyone else except Ciel cause he's a diabolical bastard.

THE END


End file.
